Mama's Boy
by basmah-chan
Summary: A series of one-shots consisting of Boruto being a mama's boy. Putting it as complete because each one-shot is it's own story and I'll continue randomly updating it with a new one-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Where are Mommy's Whiskers?

**Summary:** He was very confused. He has whisker marks. His Dad has whisker marks. Even his new cute little baby sister has whisker marks! So they why doesn't his mama have whisker marks?!

 **A/N:** Whoops forgot to edit and proofread this, oh well~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She felt something tugging at the end of her dress. Hinata looked down to see her cute 4 year old son pouting up at her. She quickly put down the plate that she was drying on the counter and bent down on her knees till she reached his eye level.

"No! Don't go down! Mama pick me up -attebasa!" He said in his squeaky voice.

The lavender eyed women blinked in surprise. He was at that stage where he says that he's a "big boy" and "isn't a mama's boy or needs her kisses."

She picked him up and he wrapped his small legs around her waist and he buried his face into her bosom. She gently smiled as she wrapped her arms around his small body and teasingly said,"What did you need, my big boy?"

He looked up, stopping from nuzzling into her chest even more, and the pout came back with full force again. She turned his position until he was resting on her hip, his small arms wrapping around her slim neck this time while his legs hung loosely.

He looked back down and shyly said, "Mama I'm con-con-confu-?" His ears burned red as his face bloomed with a red hue as he struggled to pronounce the word.

"Do you mean 'confused' sweetheart?"

He slowly looked back up, expecting her to give him an amused look, only to see her gently and lovingly smiling down at the him. Of course. He should've known better, she would never do that. He happily smiled, at how she understood him so much, and rested his head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat almost lulling him to sleep. Almost. But he quickly remembered his mission and he casted his gaze upwards yet again.

"Yeah, 'dats the word mama. I'm con-confused cuz I have this," he said, still struggling with the word and pointing to his whisker marks, "daddy has them too, and even himawari has them, but mama doesn't. Why doesn't mama have any?"

Hinata couldn't help the smile that came on her face as she glanced down at his face. The expression on his face made her want to pinch his cheeks. His face was filled with a child's curiosity and innocence, her heart filled up with even more love for her child.

"Well, Boruto, you see-" she was about to explain why but she was interrupted by his wiggling to get out of her arms. She put him down and he ran to a table nearby to get something that she couldn't see, since his small body was blocking what he was getting, and he looked back at her, gesturing with his hand to come over to where he was. As Hinata walked over to where he was, and got a closer look to what was clutched in his hands. It was a black marker.

"Mama I have a good idea! You'll have these," he said pointing to his whisker marks,"when I draw them on you!" His little voice exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata frowned for a bit as she bent down to his level. She was contemplating if she should let him or not, but once she saw his face she knew she was a goner. He was using the famous "sad puppy face" that his father expertly uses with her too.

"Of course baby. Then maybe I'll be as cute as you." She said as she scooped him up with her arms and kissed his whisker marked cheek.

"Haha mama stop it! That tickles!" He squealed and giggled and Hinata kept on kissing him all over his face. He finally got out of her grasp and gestured her to lean down so he can draw them on her. Hinata felt the coolness of the the marker as he swept it across her cheeks.

"There, now you have them too dattebasa!"

She couldn't help it. She beamed happily at him as he did the same to her, and she got up and scooped him up again, and started kissing him again. He giggled happily with her, their laughter echoing throughout the house.

But they forgot about someone…

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Himawari woke up…


	2. Chapter 2: Like Father Like Son

**Summary:** In which boruto needs a little lecture on his hate for his mother's hair ties, which leads to some father and son bonding time. Their topic to bond over: Hinata.

 **Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Boruto was laying down on his bed, his back faced towards the ceiling and his face down on the pillow.

"What do I do for Mother's Day?" He mumbled into to the pillow.

"You can give your Kaa-San more hair ties. They break a lot because she has thick hair."

Boruto looked back in surprise to see his father, in his tall frame glory, leaning against the doorframe. He looked at his father's smirk and his brows immediately furrowed together.

"Like hell I would! You know I hate them! Keeping my kaa-chan's hair all tied up. Hmph!" He growled out in a irritated and frustrated voice. "Besides don't you hate them too?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed and sat on it, the mattress dipping and creaking a bit with the added weight.

"Ah, of course I hate them too. They're my worst enemies. Keeping her beautiful hair all tied up, it should be considered a crime at times," he said with something akin to fire in his eyes.

"But…"

Boruto groaned. He knew what was coming. The lecture.

"But, your mom does everything for us everyday and her hair gets in the way of doing that. She does everything for us, Boruto. Let her do that at least." Naruto lectured as he ruffled Boruto's hair.

"I know, I know tou-chan. But I still can't help but hate it." Boruto grumbled out.

Naruto sighed. He wasn't going to learn quickly, at least in lectures he won't. In school however, he would soak up information like a sponge.

"Boruto, you know there are four kinds of love."

He looked up at his father questionably. What was the old man getting to now? He was surprised to see his father looking out the window as he absentmindedly stroked his son's head. He had this look on his face that looked as if he was reminiscing over old memories. He started again.

"There are four kinds of love, Boruto. Romantic love, love between friends, love of family, and unconditional love. Your mother… She completely fits all of them perfectly." He said as he gazed into the distance with a loving look in his eyes, softening as if she's standing right in front of him. "Romantic love: between me and your mother…"

"Woah, woah, watch it! That's my mother, don't say anything perverted about her dattebasa!"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. This little brat… "Did I say anything perverted, dattebayo?! Why you little…!" The tall man quickly stood up and after a huge mark was made on Boruto's head, Naruto sat back down to continue with what he was saying.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," at this he glared at his son who cowered at his gaze. "Romantic love is what's between your mother and I. The love between friends fits with everyone in konoha 12, especially her teammates. The love of a family is between you, himawari, your mother, and I. Our familial love for each other. Unconditional love is how she sacrifices herself selflessly for the ones she loves."

Boruto flinched at the last one. He's heard many stories of how she's sacrificed herself for others, such as the man she's in love with, his father, her younger sister, and even the rest of the world. He hoped that he would never have to be put in the same situation like his father was and watch her hopelessly sacrifice herself for him. Although he knew that she would do that if in the situation he needed protection. That's why he'll become strong and yet kind just like his mom, so he wouldn't need to be put in that same situation like his father, and protect himself, so his mom didn't need to.

"The point is that she's important and special to all of us. So she deserves something special for Mother's Day. But it can be the simplest thing and she'll be happy. Now I know it may sound cheesy but it has to be something from here," Naruto said as he poked Boruto's jacket, over his heart. "From the heart. Then she'll truly love it. That's all she cares about. Most mothers would want the whole day off, away from their family, so they can relax. But your mother would want to spend time with her family. Her whole family at that." He reprimanded himself for not spending much time with his love because of how busy he was.

Boruto stood up from his bed and walked to the door. Naruto looked at him questionably as Boruto turned around to him.

"Arigato tou-chan. I know now what I'm going to give my precious mother, dattebasa!" And with that he left to who knows where, to plot something for Mother's Day.

Left alone in his son's bedroom, a thought crossed his mind as he got up.

They would find something special for her, something from the heart.

Because she was their sky full of stars. Their everything.

* * *

A/N: Yea the last sentence was just out of the blue since I was listening to A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay while writing it.


End file.
